1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses and, more specifically, to an imaging apparatus capable of correcting white balance.
2. Related Art
A digital camera described in, for example, JP-A-7-023400 calculates a white balance gain based on image information output from an imaging sensor and corrects white balance to the image information.
An image signal output from an imaging sensor contains a noise component. Since the higher an ISO sensitivity becomes, the higher an output signal amplification gain becomes, and an influence of the noise component in the image signal becomes strong. For this reason, conventionally high-sensitivity ISO such as ISO6400 or ISO12800 has not been used. However, a noise problem in high sensitivity ISO is being solved due to recent improvement in techniques, and the use of high sensitivity ISO is demanded.
In the conventional white balance correction, a white balance gain is calculated based not on ISO sensitivity which is set but predetermined ISO sensitivity (for example, 100), and white balance is corrected based on the calculated white balance gain.
However, in a case where shooting of an image is carried out with high sensitivity ISO such as ISO6400 or ISO12800, when the white balance gain is calculated based on the predetermined ISO sensitivity (for example, 100), colors are not suitably reproduced in an image after the white balance correction.
Embodiments of the present invention were devised in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide an imaging apparatus capable of performing white balance correction which enables reproduction of suitable colors even when high sensitivity ISO is used.